


prayer

by spencercore



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencercore/pseuds/spencercore
Summary: henlo ive never written anything before for any fandom and this was just a warmupI love my babies





	prayer

"I wanna do this....together."

Emily's heart lurched, and her head started to fuzz with confusion.  
She felt her words fumble around the frog in her throat, as she tried to respond in a way that wasn't hopelessly soft puppy dog eyes and that questioning head tilt.

"What do you mean, together?"

"I want to be a family."

Her heart beating faster now, Emily's voice cracked and splintered.

"Alison, I need to be clear about somethi-"

Alison stopped her, sighed, and shook her head lightly with a chuckle, as if she was coming to a realisation right as she stood in her child's room.

"Over the years, I've been in so many failed relationships, and I always made excuses," she began, nervousness practically dripping from every word, "but I know the reason."

She blinked back tears as she caught Emily's concerned gaze, and accepted her brains resignation to the fact her heart was finally being honest.  
She scoffed affectionately.

"Paige tried to get me to say it, but I didn't want to say it to her."

Emily's eyes widened at the mention of Paige, and the lack of animosity on Alison's lips as she spoke of someone who has never once been an object of fondness to the blonde.

"Paige? Ali, w-"

"I love you." 

Emily's eyes scanned Alison's face, scared to see that joking, malicious expression that had played on repeat in her head every time she thought of their past, and when she found nothing, time seemed to stand still.

Every single memory Emily had of Alison began to flash in her head in an instant, playing over each other in a jumbled and chaotic montage.  
Her unrequited love, the kiss they shared in the library, the sharp tone of rejection and disgust on Alison's tongue as she spat words that cut into Emily like knives.  
The lust, the adoration, the reverence, the hesitance.  
The times Emily had sobbed into her pillow, the times Emily had been breathless imagining Alison kissing her neck. The times she had fantasised about her best friend as she rode her hand, Alison's name leaving her lips in a hushed and desperate whisper, a prayer to whatever God that created them both, that she loved them for it. That she loved Alison, and that she wished God would let her be loved in turn.

When Emily snapped out of it, Alison's eyes were still on her, still filled with love, and an understanding that she knew Emily couldn't speak right now if her life depended on it.

Alison looked at the floor and back up, taking the object Emily held in her hand, and exhaling the breath she had been holding, "You told me not to do this until I was ready."

Emily, still stunned, struggled to reply, her heart beating louder than her voice, "D-do what?"

Alison smiled, and stepped forward, raising a hand to Emily's hair. Her blue eyes crinkled at the ends, as soft love filled them and took the breath from Emily's lungs.

"This," she whispered. 

She leaned closer, cupping Emily's face with both hands now, holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world, and to Alison, she was.

Emily's heart turned into a fireworks display, as the woman she had loved since before all of this began, before she truly understood pain, when the world was new to her and life was all about the fun she had and the naivety of youth, kissed her gently and with the most overwhelming charge of affection she had ever experienced.

She began to kiss back, and their lips touching still felt as heavenly and scary and beautiful as it ever did, back to when they were young, back to when Emily found Alison after thinking she was gone from her forever.   
The hope, the fear, the relief, it was familiar to Emily, yet this time it felt as if it was protected, as if she didn't have to worry about it falling through her fingers ever again, and that her prayers had been answered.

As they pulled apart, Emily caught a glimpse of Alison's face, which was filled with pure joy, her mouth curled upwards in a proud smile.   
They touched foreheads, connected by their love, before leaning yet again into the kiss, hands exploring each other's hair and touching each others faces as if they were trying to map out every detail.

Alison's hand travelled up to Emily's cheek and she knew that if her face was indeed a map, her eyes would be home.


End file.
